Armadilha
by NinaHeartBroken
Summary: Rindou faria Mariya cair em sua armadilha de uma vez por todas.


**Maria Holic não me pertence. O nome certo é Rindo, mas como ficcaria um pouco confuso se eu usasse desse jeito, coloquei Rindou.**

** Boa leitura~**

* * *

><p>Mariya estava em seu quarto, terminando de se arrumar. Um festival estava acontecendo na cidade e as garotas do Ame no Kisaki o chamaram. O garoto terminava de arrumar seu yukata quando a porta abriu e fechou, o barulho da fechadura em seguida.<p>

— Matsurika, me ajude a terminar de amarrar o obi, não estou cons-

O garoto parou de falar assim que sentiu lábios tocando sua nuca. Colocou a mão no lugar e se virou, dando de cara com o mordomo de sua irmã.

— Rindou! O que pensa que está fazendo, idiota? — O mordomo, em resposta, apenas sorriu, dando um passo na direção de Mariya.

— Estou cansado de ver as minhas armadilhas falharem. – Rindou passou levemente a mão em seu rosto, levando um tapa do loiro. Essa atitude fez seu sorriso se alargar.

— Saia. Tenho festival hoje e não quero me atrasar. – Mariya se virou, voltando a atenção para seu yukata.

Atenção que logo foi tirada.

Rindou passou seus braços em volta de Mariya e, antes que ele tivesse uma reação, segurou suas mãos, impedindo-o de tentar se soltar.

— Rindou, o que... Ah! – Ele deu um sobressalto quando o mordomo voltou a tocar sua nuca com seus lábios, beijando aquela área.

— _Fuck the festival._ – Rindou respondeu Mariya usando seu inglês seco e impecável que irritava o outro – Você não vai sair daqui enquanto eu não terminar.

Mariya cerrou os lábios com força quando sentiu Rindou morder o lóbulo de sua orelha. O maior, por sua vez, continuou provocando Mariya, mordendo e beijando a área de sua nuca e pescoço, deixando algumas marcas. O garoto, a partir de um momento, parou de fazer força, sentindo suas pernas ficarem fracas. Quando Rindou percebeu, o soltou, mas suas mãos passaram a tocar o corpo do garoto por cima da roupa. Mariya, por sua vez, se apoiou em sua penteadeira, tentando manter o equilíbrio.

— O que foi? É demais para você? – Rindou sussurrou no ouvido do loiro enquanto abria seu yukata.

— C-calado!

— Hum, você continua atrevido, mesmo na posição que se encontra. – A voz do mordomo se tornou mais baixa e rouca – Farei você diminuir sua arrogância...

Uma das mãos de Rindou se ocupou de acariciar a pele embaixo da blusa fina que Mariya usava enquanto a outra desceu até o meio de suas pernas, massageando seu membro – já desperto – por cima da calcinha. Seu rosto abriu um sorriso irônico quando ouviu o garoto gemer, arqueando levemente as costas.

O mordomo juntou ainda mais seu corpo ao de Mariya, pressionando seu quadril contra o traseiro do garoto. Sabia, bem no fundo, que ele se daria por vencido. E estava adorando a sensação de controlar aquele garoto orgulhoso e provocante.

Decidido a proclamar sua vitória, Rindou virou Mariya, segurando em seu queixo e obrigando-o a olhar para si. Para evitar que o garoto fugisse – e para que pudesse continuar controlando-o —, colocou uma perna entre as do loiro, pressionando seu membro com sua coxa. O rosto dele estava vermelho e ofegava, seu peito subindo e descendo num constante e a sua blusa levantada, deixando sua barriga à mostra.

— Admita, Mariya, que eu ganhei dessa vez.

O garoto tentou virar a cabeça, mas não conseguiu. Encarou o mordomo durante alguns segundos até que desviou o olhar, mantendo sua pose orgulhosa. Rindou pressionou-o com mais força, ouvindo um gemido abafado e contido. Então levantou uma sobrancelha, suspirando.

— Já vi que terei de usar a força com você.

Segurou o menor pelos pulsos e, se virando de uma vez, o jogou na cama. Antes que pudesse se levantar, Mariya foi mantido deitado pelo outro, que o prendeu com seu corpo. O loiro abriu a boca para falar algo, mas foi impedido pelos lábios de Rindou.

O beijo, logo de início, era quente e ousado. A língua do mordomo explorou a boca de Mariya, que juntava seu resto de orgulho e tentava resistir, empurrando o outro. As mãos de Rindou foram até as costas do garoto e, adentrando a blusa novamente, abriram o sutiã que ele estava usando. Mariya, ao perceber o que ele tinha feito, virou seu rosto, quebrando o beijo.

— I-idiota. Shizu vai nos escutar, então virá me tirar daqui. – O garoto falou, sua voz mais baixa que o normal.

— Errado. Antes de vir para cá, eu disse para as garotas que elas poderiam ir sem você. Também falei para Shizu que você estava ocupado demais, e que não poderia ir para o festival. Ela, então, foi com Matsurika em seu lugar.

Mariya voltou a olhar para Rindou, um pouco assustado. O maior riu de sua reação enquanto tocava as mechas de cabelo do garoto, soltando o coque que ele havia feito.

— O que foi? Não esperava que eu tivesse preparado tudo? Você realmente me subestimou.

Voltou a beijar o garoto, mas esse beijo foi mais calmo, controlado. Terminou de tirar o yukata enquanto isso, e não tardou em tirar a blusa e o sutiã de Mariya – que, por acaso, ainda estava com as próteses de silicone. O garoto continuou a oferecer resistência, empurrando Rindou e mexendo o corpo, tentando sair de onde estava.

Foi quando o mordomo achou a solução.

Pegando um dos laços que Mariya usou, Rindou, com alguma dificuldade, conseguiu amarrar seus pulsos e, para controlá-lo mais, também amarrou à cama. Mariya puxou seus braços, fazendo a cama balançar, mas não conseguiu soltar-se da amarra.

— Não adianta, eu dei nós fortes. – Rindou se aproximou da orelha do menor, mordendo-a e sussurrando – Agora fique quieto, perdedor.

O loiro ainda se mexeu, tentando se soltar, mas cessou a maioria dos movimentos quando o outro voltou a beijar seu pescoço. As mãos de Rindou subiram até os mamilos de Mariya, massageando-os com o polegar – ação que arrancou gemidos abafados do garoto. A boca de Rindou descia lenta e tortuosamente, provocando o loiro, que começou a mexer os quadris contra os do outro sem perceber.

Logo, uma das mãos foi substituída pela boca, que sugava e mordia os mamilos já rígidos de Mariya. Este, por sua vez, já não tentava mais segurar os gemidos, deixando-os escaparem, cada vez mais altos, da sua boca, arqueando as costas algumas vezes.

Mas Rindou ainda não estava satisfeito. Ele queria constatar que ele havia vencido.

Voltou a beijar Mariya, mordendo seu lábio inferior algumas vezes. Apoiou-se na cama com uma das mãos e, com a outra, foi até o baixo ventre do garoto, adentrando a calcinha e segurando seu membro com firmeza. Mariya, que não esperava por isso, cortou o beijo, gemendo um pouco mais alto. O maior começou a passar o polegar pela ponta, arrancando uma reação ainda melhor do garoto. Então, repentinamente, ele parou com as carícias, recebendo um gemido de irritação do menor.

— Eu ganhei dessa vez. Assuma que perdeu, Mariya. — O garoto virou o rosto em resposta. – Senão eu irei parar.

Mariya voltou a olhar Rindou, sentindo seu rosto queimar ainda mais. Bem, ele não estava numa posição favorável de argumentar contra o outro, e seu orgulho todo havia ido embora. Já que estava na chuva, porque não se molhar?

— Você ganhou. – O loiro sussurrou, virando o rosto novamente.

— Mais alto! – Rindou falou, apertando um pouco o membro de Mariya. Este gemeu, respondendo-o.

— Você-ah... Ganhou... Eu c-caí na sua armadilha... – O garoto falou, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

— Bom menino. — Rindou sorriu vitoriosamente e beijou-o.

Sua mão voltou a acariciar Mariya, masturbando-o com movimentos contínuos. Os gemidos se tornaram gritos, e o loiro se entregou completamente às sensações que a mão daquele mordomo o proporcionava. Chegou a chamá-lo, gemer seu nome, gritar — sem pudor algum – apenas para os ouvidos de Rindou, o cara com quem sempre implicou. Já Rindou se deliciava vendo Mariya submisso de uma forma que nunca viu antes.

O mordomo, por sua vez, estava cansado de esperar. Parou de tocar Mariya e tirou suas roupas lentamente, sendo assistido pelos olhos atentos do menor. Desamarrou o garoto e começou outro beijo – este, mais lento, como se quisesse apenas experimentá-lo. Sua mão seguiu até a entrada dele, inseRindou um dedo sem aviso. Mariya, cujas mãos estavam nas costas de Rindou, cravou suas unhas na pele do moreno, ficando tenso. Após inserir outro dedo e preparar o garoto, a dor e o incômodo sentidos por Mariya passaram, dando lugar ao prazer.

Quando percebeu que ele já estava preparado, tirou os dedos de Mariya, recebendo um gemido de desaprovação do mesmo. Rindou, então, se posicionou e, segurando as pernas do garoto, o penetrou devagar, parando assim que estava completamente dentro dele. Esperou o loiro se acostumar para começar os movimentos – de início, lentos, mas que ganharam velocidade. Os gemidos, agora, eram mais altos, e seus nomes eram sussurrados vez ou outra.

Naquele momento, os dois já haviam deixado o orgulho de lado, focando apenas no prazer que sentiam, no movimento dos corpos, nas palavras soltas, no que estavam fazendo. Aquela armadilha não pegou apenas Mariya, mas Rindou também. A entrega não foi unilateral, afinal de contas, os dois estavam lá, juntos. Se fosse rendição de apenas um dos lados, não teriam chegado àquele ponto.

Rindou, para fazer Mariya sentir-se melhor, voltou a masturbá-lo com movimentos rápidos. Isso foi pouco antes do maior atingir o ponto do loiro, fazendo sua voz se alterar ainda mais. Gostando do resultado, continuou investindo naquele ponto, fazendo Mariya chegar ao seu limite, gritando o nome de Rindou. Este chegou ao seu limite algumas estocadas depois, se derramando dentro de Mariya.

—X—

O mordomo terminava de colocar suas roupas, se arrumando na frente de um espelho no quarto do garoto. Mariya, por sua vez, estava saindo de um banho rápido, já com a roupa do seu pijama. Tentou se sentar na cama, mas ao perceber que incomodava demais, se deitou de bruços, colocando a cabeça sobre o travesseiro.

Olhou para Rindou algumas vezes, constrangido demais para conseguir formular alguma frase. Só veio a falar alguma coisa quando o mordomo já estava arrumado, pronto para sair do quarto.

— Vai ter volta. – Mariya falou, suspirando.

— Aguardo ansiosamente. – Rindou riu e cobriu Mariya com um edredom que pegou dentro do seu guarda-roupa, apagando a luz para que o garoto pudesse dormir.

E depois de muitos anos, Rindou finalmente fez Mariya cair em uma de suas armadilhas.

* * *

><p><strong>Eu deveria levar um tiro na testa por shippar yaoi num anime "shoujo-ai" QQQQQ Devo ter algum problema com sexualidade, cara.<strong>  
><strong>De qualquer forma, meu primeiro lemon descrito e, bem, minha primeira fanfic de Maria Holic.<strong>  
><strong>Mereço reviews?~<strong>


End file.
